Trading tauros
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash trades all of his additional Tauros in Kanto for many new Pokemon


**Hoarding a herd**

Ash Ketchum was in Pallet town at Professor Oak's lab. He was looking at all of his pokemon.

Ash saw his Tauros herd stampeding around the grounds causing trouble and scaring some other pokemon. Ash could have traded most of the herd for new pokemon. Sometimes he wished he had of made some trades.

Ash saw some trainers looking at his Tauros outside the ranch area.

''Excuse us but do these Tauros belong to you?''

''Yeah the whole herd.''

''Would you trade any of them?''

Oak came outside to Ash getting asked about the Tauros herd. Oak heard he was offered to trade.

''I would accept the trades Ash they are a good way of meeting new Pokemon. I put a star on the pokeball of your main Tauros.''

''Mister here are our pokemon.'' The trainers said calling out several different pokemon.

Ash saw a Girafarig, Kadabra, Graveler, Slowbro, Drowzee, Steelix, Electrike, Eggsecutor, Magcargo, Magmar, Ampharos, Bronzong and Bannette.

Ash went and got pokeballs for Tauros to trade them. As Ash made the trades he remembered when he caught the Tauros and was going for some different pokemon.

Ash made the trade for Kadabra first. Ash received the pokeball and sent his new Kadabra out to introduce it to the other pokemon. Kadabra began to glow as it was let out. Ash soon had an Alakazam. This was his first ever psychic type pokemon.

Ash then traded for Graveler. Gravler was sent out as well to meet the other pokemon and became a Golem. Ash then traded for all of the other pokemon leaving his main Tauros and 16 others to trade.

Ash sent all of his new pokemon to meet his older pokemon and all were welcome as part of the family. Ash was talking with Oak when he heard about a global trade station in Viridian City. It enabled trainers to put pokemon for trades with people all over the world. Gary was there now trading some of his pokemon.

Ash decided to go and add the Tauros to the trade board. Ash checked he had all but a fairy type pokemon so one of them would be requested and then just what ever people offered him.

Ash packed his stuff for Viridian city and took Pikachu, Alakazam, Golem, Electrike, Bannette and Charizard incase of trainers on the way. On the way to Viridian Ash saw a Sneasel injured laying on the floor. Ash scopped it up and ran to the pokemon centre. Sneasel was an abbandoned pokemon so it was afraid of humans.

Ash and nurse Joy worked tirelessly to heal the sharp claw pokemon. Sneasel actually had a good type in dark/ice with many other move types such as steel, fighting, flying, normal, ghost at it's disposial.

Sneasel was recovering well when Ash contacted Oak. The professor hoped Ash would catch Sneasel for research.

Joy came out of recovery saying Sneasel was totally better. Ash went to see it. Sneasel was unsure still so he sent Alakazam to Oak and took Sneasel just so it didn't feel alone. Soon Ash threw a pokeball at Sneasel making a good catch.

Ash asked about the Global trade station and joy said it was just outside the city on the way to route 22. Ash went there and the building was huge.

It stood nearly 300 feet high with many floors and all had trade technology. Some people were trading any pokemon in a wonder trade. Some were requesting pokemon. Any one could use the centre and if a trainer was trading ten or more pokemon it was free. Ash registered with the receptionist and offered Tauros number one.

As he walked around an announcement came through.

''Ash Ketchum a trainer has made an offer on your Tauros. Please check to see if acceptable trade.''

Ash went and checked with help from an experienced trainer. He had been offered a Lairon. Ash liked this pokemon and so accepted sending Tauros to the new trainer.

Ash then offered the next Tauros. Always observing what pokemon other trainers had on offer. He saw a very strong looking Sylveon. Ash ran over to the trainer to see what he wanted in exchange for Sylveon. He wanted a Tauros so Ash got his Tauros and made the exchange for his first fairy type pokemon.

Ash then put another Tauros up for trade just seeing what people would offer him for it. He got three offers of a Gliscor, Steelix and Hitmontop. Ash chose the Hitmontop for another fighting type pokemon.

Ash wandered around the building looking excited at the prospect of new pokemon. When he saw Gary Oak. Gary was looking for a couple of pokemon now. He had over 200 spicies but some he could trade as they didn't like him or needed more battling.

Gary called Ash over as this was one of about three or four weeks in Kanto. Gary asked why Ash was trading. Ash explained his Tauros situation and Gary was intrested.

One pokemon Ash was trying to catch when he caught the Tauros was a Rhyhorn and Gary happened to have one. He sent it out and the Rhyhorn was Mewtwo's cloned so it liked Ash for saving it. Ash gladly accepted the trade offer and soon had Rhyhorn.

Gary had met a few trainers seeking a Tauros and they heard how many Ash had and came stampeding over.

''How bout for my Gligar?''

''My Hitmontop?''

''My Rhydon?''

''My Scyther?''

''My Metang?''

''My Gastrodon?'' The last trainer was Ash's rival from Sinnoh Paul. Looking for new Pokemon. Ash accepted the Scyther, Metang and Gastrodon trades.

The other trainers went and changed their pokemon to make trades with. Ash saw a strong looking Rapidash up for trade. The fire horse was also a clone and Ash traded one Tauros for that.

The other trainers came back with a Hitmonlee, Golduck and Absol. Ash gladly made these three trades leaving him 5 more Tauros to trade. Ash kept walking around and was soon offered a Unova naitve Mandibuzz which he made a trade for. Then a Gourgeist and Whiscash were offered which Ash accepted trades for.

For the next trade offered Ash got a Kingdra which was only his second dragon type. Ash had one more Tauros to trade and stalked the building waiting for offers when a young trainer who had a farm came offering a Drifloon. Ash remembered Fantina and how strong her Drifblim was so this was a welcolme trade.


End file.
